


calamitous love

by superm



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkwardness, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned SuperM Ensemble, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Whipped Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superm/pseuds/superm
Summary: baekhyun and ten are made to share a bed which causes ten to finally acknowledge his affections for his leader.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	calamitous love

**Author's Note:**

> to those 5 baektenists who voted for bed-sharing, this is for you. 
> 
> title from [the lakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOHcAc3r2kw) by taylor.

sharing a room is no issue for ten. after all, he's lived in dorms a greater part of his life now, sharing a living space has become a norm for him. however, sharing a bed is a completely different thing entirely. now don't get him wrong, ten understands no one is at fault but themselves for switching hotels last minute. he just assumed that when the staff said "sharing a bed" they meant sharing a room like maybe twin-sized beds next to each other not _literally_ a bed.

that being said, he's okay sharing a bed with either lucas or mark. he considers the youngest members his long-term friends, he's comfortable with them. so truly, when taemin volunteered baekhyun to room with ten before he could ask one of the maknaes to bunk with him, he was rightfully caught off guard. 

now he's sitting on their shared bed, a damp towel placed over his shoulders as he swipes through his messages, frowning slightly in confusion at the random wink emoji taemin just sent him. ten shakes his head, droplets of water darting everywhere, reminding him that he just got out of the shower. not that he forgot, especially because the sound of the shower running and baekhyun's muffled singing are the only sounds besides the central air in their otherwise subdued hotel room. 

ten sighs softly, putting his phone down to properly towel dry his hair. he wonders if he should sneak out once baekhyun falls asleep, maybe sneak into lucas' room, he's sharing with taeyong. maybe all three can fit in one bed or he can sleep on the floor, it doesn't really matter to him. he just wants to actually get some sleep, and truth be told, he won't get any with byun baekhyun next to him.

it's not that ten has anything against the other, if anything it's the complete opposite. ten is aware, perhaps ever since the first time he truly interacted with baekhyun, that the other is quite captivating. captivating in the sense that he's got a particular type of personality where everyone wants to be around him, he makes you laugh and he's a bit childish at times but overall, he's fair and he's kind. ten thinks he's obviously very different from kun and taeyong as a leader and he finds that fascinating. or him. the lines blurred from between their debut to now so he's not sure what exactly he feels but ten is certain that it's always hard to look the other in the eye, the reason, however, is unknown. 

the sound of the water stopping and the shower curtains moving on the other side of the wall pull ten away from his thoughts, he immediately finishes drying his hair and tosses the towel over the lounge chair across the room. he slips under the covers, placing himself on the other end of the bed and leaving the side closest to the bathroom for baekhyun. 

moments pass and ten starts drifting off, it's been a long day for everyone, and being anxious over the sleeping arrangements really distracted him from realizing how tired he really is. the blankets are warm against his cool skin, the pillow underneath his head is soft and he feels his eyelids droop. yet, before he can properly fall asleep ten feels the bed dip, and the warmth radiating from another body so close by instantly awakens him. 

"ten?" baekhyun's voice calls out with a soft whisper. ten wonders if he can get away pretending to be asleep, after all, he's hidden under the covers so it's not like baekhyun can see him. "ah, i guess you're sleeping," he sounds a bit disappointed, it tugs at his heart. ten sighs internally, annoyed at himself for being so soft. 

"not sleeping," he responds, voice slightly muffled from the covers over his face. 

baekhyun chuckles a little, shuffling closer to where a pillow lays in the middle of the bed between them, silently marking an invisible line for each other's space. 

"why are you hiding?" baekhyun asks, a hint of fondness and amusement lacing his tone. 

biting his lip, ten shrugs. he then remembers baekhyun can't see him and sighs a bit. baekhyun obviously wants to chat before they sleep, it would be rude to not face him. with his mind made up, ten silently pokes his head from underneath the covers, baekhyun is watching him with a face splitting grin; his eyes shimmer under the moonlight and something settles within ten, he thinks it's acknowledgment. acknowledgment of feelings he's tried so hard to bury but here, beneath warm sheets and the limited space between them, there isn't much he can hide, even from his oblivious crush. 

crush. 

the word feels foreign on his tongue, it makes him feel like a teenager who is going through their very first puppy love phase. the thought is ridiculous and ten is about to dismiss it but then baekhyun tilts his head, a bit of his hair falls over his eyes. he scrunches up his nose before attempting to blow the hair away with little huffs of air, eventually giving up with a pout, far too lazy to move the hair with his hands. the action is nothing special and yet, ten's cheeks warm at the sight. everything baekhyun does is endearing to ten and it feels silly to gush over his pout and messy damp hair but it's not really something he can control. 

"i can practically hear how hard you're thinking, what's on your mind?" baekhyun questions, no longer pouting but more attentive than before, his leader demeanor on as he looks over ten, taking in his red cheeks and wide eyes. 

"nothing," ten answers, shaking his head and covering the bottom half of his face with the sheets once more. "everything is a-ok," 

"then why are you trembling? are you cold? i can adjust the thermostat-" baekhyun starts getting up, one leg already out of the bed but ten immediately grabs him, pulling him back on the mattress. "or not?" 

"i, i didn't mean to pull you back. i'm sorry," ten apologizes, immediately retracting his hands and hiding 3/4 of his face, only his right eye and half of his forehead are exposed now. 

there's a pause before ten exhales, closing his eyes for a moment. he then glances at baekhyun and notices the slightly concerned expression on his face. he feels bad, baekhyun must think something is wrong. he's probably going through dozens of scenarios of things that could've possibly gone wrong since the moment he stepped into the bathroom to shower and left ten alone to now. once baekhyun settles into his leadership role, it's a bit difficult to get him out. ten doesn't want to stress him out, he's never been one to hide his emotions properly so his next action doesn't really surprise him. 

"i'm not cold," ten states, his voice only trembling slightly. "you just make me nervous," 

baekhyun stills for a second, confusion evident on his face. "did i do something wrong?" 

"no," ten's voice is a little softer, shyness saturating his speech. "you're just you, it's hard not to be nervous around you,"

baekhyun's lip tilts upward a little, "you don't have to be so nervous around me, tennie. we're group mates and friends now. there's no reason to hold back when you're around me." 

unsurprisingly, the words do not comfort him. being labeled as baekhyun's friend isn't exactly what he wants. nonetheless, it's better than nothing so he takes it in stride and does his best to not look so disappointed. 

instead, ten watches as the baekhyun yawns and pushes his face deeper into his pillow. silence filters the space around them, the sound of their breathing intertwining with the central air humming through the room. ten feels his eyelids droop once more, his vision blurring at the edges as he grows more tired as the seconds pass by. 

the last thing he remembers is a warm hand cupping his face as delicate fingers push back stray hairs away from his forehead. he vaguely hears the words "you're really cute," expressed in the gentlest tone but he chalks it up as his imagination before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really rushed and v open-ended, yikes. n e ways here's one more baekten for the tag, let's hope it grows more in time, i'm starving for baekten content <3


End file.
